Christmas is for sharing
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy this special read. Luna is asked to help out with decorating a very large Christmas tree within Sanguine's quarters. But she is in for more than just decorating it when it comes down to two certain Daedra's.


Title:- Christmas is for sharing

Rating:- m

Summary:- Luna is asked to help out with decorating a very large Christmas tree within Sanguine's quarters. But she is in for more than just decorating it when it comes down to two certain Daedra's.

* * *

><p>It was a sight to behold outside. The sky filled to the brim with white candy floss clouds. Powdered snowflakes large and small floating within the stream of wind that snuck in for a quick dance around before letting them go and land gently upon the blank white canvas of untouched snow. Luna sat with a small smile across her pale features perched within the long hallways many window ledges. Back pushed up against one side of the windows wall and legs propped up against the other wall, fingers reaching up and pushing up to the glass as if by magic she would feel that sudden cold touch of winter upon her fingertips.<p>

A sudden bounding of feet could be heard coming from the hallway, echoing and bouncing off of the walls as they got closer and became louder. She knew who it was without looking as the footsteps stopped short in front of her, a large shadow falling over her petite frame. Tearing her wine coloured eyes away from such a sight should have been a sin but as they came to look upon those devoid eyes it was even more a sinful sight to see her protector. Luna eyed Karn as she studied him, watching those dark eyes dart over her body. They followed the flow of her loose hair over her shoulder down her black top that ran into a waterfall from her hips down into a arch and then over her long black and silver layered net patchwork pattern paneled skirt that just rode up enough to show a pair of long chunky black buckle boots with metal on them here and there (Trying to describe New rock boots is hard!)

"Something wrong Karn?"

Luna watched in amusement as Karn tore his gaze away to peer at her before briefly raising his clenched gauntlet hand to cough into it before speaking.

"My Lord would like to make a request for your help."

Luna rolled her eyes before swinging her legs down to come to a sitting position, resting her weight upon her straightened arms by her hips.

"If it is sex he wants then no, you tell him that his hands are there for reason."

With that said Luna pushed herself up from her seat before walking around and passed Karn to make her way outside into the snow but as she walked by a cold hand grasped her upper arm bringing her to a halt. She turned looking at the black spiked gauntlet and then up at Karn.

"He said to say that if she says it's for Sex then no she is not getting it she has hands of her own. However this is something you would love to do."

"That being?"

"Decorating a Christmas Tree."

Luna's eyes became wide as an uncontrollable smile spread over her bonny features as she bounced up and down in excitement with an eekk.

"Why didn't you say! Lets go!"

As Karn led Luna back up the hallway she pondered on her thoughts of still being in this place. Why was it she stayed? Was it because she made so many good friends even if they were Daedra? Or the fact she pretty much moved in since her and Sanguine seemed to have something going. Jeez even Meeko had come along and loved dashing up and down the hallway first thing in the morning. Every morning Luna would get up and ready for the day and head outside, spending hours talking with Hircine gaining hints and tips on hunting and sneaking. Meridia of whom she would talk about the unsightly spells she had seen of the dead coming back, Nocturnal of whom was in process of teaching her how to teleport into a blackened cloud of crows to confuse opponents. Last but not least the ever curious Sanguine.

She couldn't understand the Lord and his gaining obsession of keeping her around. Over the last few month she had stayed to observe the Daedra she had picked up certain signs of affection that Sanguine seemed to shower her with. He acted as though he was…well….her lover. He kissed her like one, hugged her like one, they snuggled up and watched the view outside, shared a bed together, had vigorous sex and now he even went with her to clear out bandits and vampires from surrounding areas.

Luna was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't seen Karn stop just before the door as she crashed into his back.

"Sorry Karn just…lost in thought."

She peered up at his hard features as he peered over his shoulder at her a grin in place as he shook his head before pushing open the large set of doors. As Luna entered the room her eyes traveled from her dark Lord to the large tree that sat in the corner bare. Quietly she walked over to it in awe her eyes travelling from the bottom right up to the top.

"There's my beautiful dark Queen!"

Strong arms circled around her waist pulling her back into a hard chest as Sanguine rest his chin upon Luna's shoulder. Leaning her head back Luna peered up at the top of the tree as she rest her own arms upon Sanguine's with a small smile.

"So you want me to decorate this tree?"

"Yep certainly do."

Pulling away from the warm embrace Luna circled around the large tree coming to stop where she had started before turning to the two Daedra that were content on eyeing her up with their arms crossed over the chests. With a sigh Luna placed a hand upon her hip shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She grinned before shouting.

"Meeko!"

A few seconds later Meeko came bounding into the room, running straight towards Luna, brushing up against her legs before sitting beside her. His eyes falling onto the still ogling Daedra's as he bared his teeth at them before viciously growling at them breaking their gaze.

Luna chuckled to herself quietly as she pet Meeko on the head before looking back at the Daedra's.

"You're both going to have to help. I'm not tall enough even with ladders to reach the top with lights and tinsel."

"You sure? it's gonna be a pity if we ruin such a beautiful site when you're up that ladder putting the decs up."

Luna glared at Sanguine as he spoke with that grin he always wore and his head cocked off to the side. With a sigh Luna peered down at Meeko who was locked in a heated staring contest with Karn. She pet his head breaking the contact as she nodded towards the door, silently telling him he could leave if he wanted to. As Meeko left the room Luna paced over to the box filled with lights, different coloured tinsel and lovely glass baubles.

"So what goes on first then?"

She peered behind her at the dark lord as he looked upon the tree then back at her as she proceeded to pull out a long continuous length of lights with a wide grin spread over her face.

"These bad boys first!"

Plugging the lights in, they came to life in an array of different colours. Luna paced around the tree spiraling them up the length, clambering up ladders and then getting Sanguine to assist with the very top part before pulling out multitudes of tinsel. Both Sanguine and Luna wrapped them around the lights following the same path up the tree before heading back over to the box and taking out many a boxes of the glass baubles. As Luna pulled one out she stared at it watching as the light bounced off it.

She twirled it from left to right before stopping it and tearing her gaze over the Karn who had for the best part been stood for the past half hour just watching them. He intently stared at the bauble she held in her hand as the light hit the glitter that swarmed up the bottom half of it.

"Karn, you gonna come help put these on?"

He broke his stare blinking a few as he looked towards her, his mouth opening then closing again as he looked upon the boisterous tree. He was oblivious to his surroundings that he hadn't seen Luna come over grasping one of his hands, tugging off the gauntlet and placing the bauble into his open palm.

"Come help."

At first Karn was very unsure but soon became more enthusiastic about putting the baubles on than Luna and Sanguine. At one moment they both stepped back and watched as Karn went about dotting them here and there and before long the tree was complete.

"Awesome job, its look amazing."

Luna patted them both upon the back as they stood admiring before Luna moved away to fold the box up and put it away only to find a length of tinsel still in the bottom of the box.

"Shit there's still some tinsel in here, what are we gonna do with it?"

As Luna pulled it out and turned with it in hand she caught Sanguine's gaze. There was something stirring in the air, did it suddenly feel hotter in here? Luna tore her gaze away from the eerie stare before looking back nervously.

"What's up?"

"I know what we could do with that tinsel."

That fanged grin was there again as Sanguine casually made his way over to his lover. Gently pulling the tinsel from her fingers as he paced around her in a circle. Luna eyed him with suspicion as he continued walking around her in a circle while loosely wrapping the tinsel around her body. She grinned nervous silently thinking if Sanguine intended for Karn to stay around and watch the show. Hell she wouldn't lie and say she never fantasized about being taken by two Daedra's at once! Dirty thoughts filled her head sending her into her own little realm as Sanguine motioned for Karn to come over.

Luna was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her hands being bound in front of her with the tinsel. It felt itchy and scratchy up against her pale skin but hell if her fantasy were gonna come true she was certainly going to entertain being bound and helpless. Luna came back down to reality peering at the Daedra's who whispered among themselves quietly. She strained to hear but couldn't make out what they were talking about. The only thing she caught were do as you please but do not mark.

Silently Sanguine made his way around Luna while Karn placed himself in front of her. Curiously Luna watched as Karn brought his arm up gripping her neck and applying just enough pressure to hold her place before tilting her head to one side and littering her neck with nips and kisses. Sanguine entertained himself with light brushes of his fingertips down the length of her spine sending shivers racing through her body and a light moan to escape her lips. His hands traveled down to her hips rubbing them slightly while gently nipping at the tip of her ear.

Sanguine's hand proceeded down her leg bunching up her long skirt before raking his fingers back up the inside of her leg before reaching her damp heat. Teasingly Sanguine ran his fingers over her dampness, groaning in her ear in response. Slowly Karn pulls himself away from Luna's neck to pull at the straps on his lower half to release his armoured trousers. Pulling them off as well as his boots he eyed her in awe. Watching as she basked in the teasing assault Sanguine inflicted upon her.

Placing his hands upon her upper body Karn drew attention towards him as he closed the distance between them. She pondered whether it would feel different kissing Karn but regardless she went with it, raising her tinsel bound arms up and looping them around the Daedra's neck, pulling him to her and sealing their lips in a heated kiss.

The contact of Sanguine behind her was lost but the sound of him loosening his own armour only spurred her on more. She felt dirty doing this but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to have sex with Daedra's let alone two of them! She loved Sanguine but never told him out of fear of his reaction. He would probably just laugh and say she was nothing more than a good fuck. Karn had become a very close friend over her time spent here. He was her protector just as Sanguine was her lover but did that make it right to fornicate like this? If it meant experiencing what it was like to literally be fucked to Oblivion but two Daedra's then hell yes she was game!

Luna feels Sanguine's cold chest armour push up against her back and his hard length push into her bottom as he places his hands on her waist. Luna arches her back slightly, pushing her bum out and slowly grounds herself into his hot arousal. She is rewarded with a deep husky moan and a spank to her still clothed behind. She squeaked in surprise at the contact before feeling skirt rise and her underwear being pulled free from her body. She stepped out of them as best she could before they were discarded.

Slowly Luna pulled away from the heated kiss and mumbled about going to the floor. She lowered herself to her knees, legs spreading wider as Sanguine ran his fingers over her silken opening taking her fluids and running it around her tight opening, trying to make this easier for her own sake. Karn distracted her as he brought his hand down tucking it under her skirt to slowly flick and circle the concealed bundle of nerves while Sanguine pushed himself into her tight heat. His nails digging into her clothed sides and a groan tumbling from his lips as he pressed his forehead against the back of her shoulder. He slowly paced himself in and out of the tight muscle that constricted around him in a tight grip willing Luna's body to relax around his length. Karn took this opportunity and pulled his fingers away from Luna before gasping himself and bringing it to her opening, rubbing back and forth over her slick entrance before pushing himself in to the hilt.

A surprised moan escapes her lips at the feel of their large members pushing in and out of her in a steady pace. That wondrous feeling of them pushing up against her sensitive spots made her see bright lights behind her eyelids. Small quiet moans left her mouth as they both set a pace of the same speed and rhythm.

Their breath is hot against her skin and their large hands touching and caressing every part of her body they could get to. Luna's moans become louder but their grunting even more so as they once again match each other's speed and pace. They control everything from speed to pace and even set her into a rhythm of counter thrusting against them. She received a feral snarl from Karn and a deep guttural demonic growl from Sanguine as he harshly bit down on the junction of her neck. She automatically tensed around their lengths in response and tore more growls from them.

Her breathing began to labor as they thrust within her taut body, her head fell forward resting on Karn's armoured shoulder as her fingers bit deep into the back of his neck. She moans and whispers more, harder repeatedly not expecting them to hear her over their demoniac growls. However surprise once again catches her off guard as their rhythm quickens, her breathing becomes more ragged as they ravage her body. She pulls her head up and tilts it towards the ceiling, her eyes glazed over, her mouth open with moans and whimpers of pure lust. She feels Sanguine's arms tighten around her before moving to pull her body back slightly, pushing her back into his heaving chest. One hand flows up under her top grasping at her breast in his palm as he gropes her, fingers on her nipple, twisting and pinching through the thin fabric of her bra.

She lets her head fall back as she cries out, shivers racing through her body as he continues his assault. Karn peers through lust filled eyes at their actions as he slips a hand down under Luna's skirt to play with her clit, electing more moans from her making him groan more and push harder into her. Luna could feel their actions become jerkier within her as they neared their climax. Fingers and teeth dug into skin as louder growls escaped their lips, drowning out Luna's own. With one final thrust Karn releases into her with fevered thrusts and vicious snarl before pulling out and giving her over completely to his Lord.

Sanguine placed a hand upon Luna's back, pushing her body down as she rest her weight upon her bound arms. Her thrusts match his own as he pounded into her from behind an arm snaking round her front to grasp her breast groping and kneading it, coaxing more mewls of pleasured sounds from her. With his free hand Sanguine slid it from her hip to gather her loose hair in his palm, tugging at it before nipping her ear and neck electing beautiful noises from her spurring him on even more.

He was getting close she could feel Sanguine ragged breathing becoming more labored as it bounced of the back of her neck he motions becoming more needy and harder before a wave of ecstasy slammed into them both sending them over the edge of bliss. Luna slammed her eyes shut her head dipping to rest upon her forearms as an onslaught of heated moans left her mouth as her body pulsated around Sanguine's member with her release. They rode it out until they came down from their high and settled onto the floor with starved breathing.

Pulling out slowly Sanguine pulled Luna's body back into his placing a kiss on her wound he left early. A hand slid down the length of her arm tugging the tinsel off her wrists, rubbing at the reddened area. He whispered into her ear so quietly she couldn't make out what he said.

"What was that?"

She peered over her shoulder sleepily before facing forward, eyes slipping shut, sleep trying to claim her.

"I love you."

Her breath caught slightly in her throat eyes snapping open and widening by the second before she willed her heart to calm down. As she ran this through her mind she couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Slowly she lifted Sanguine's arm to turn around in his embrace to face him. With her free hand she grasped a curved horn to pull his gaze up to hers. Black voided eyes locked with wine coloured once. A smile still paying across her lips as she placed a kiss on those darkened lips.

"I love you to."

She received a smile in response before Sanguine tore his gaze away to peer over to Karn who attempted to place his armour back on before leaving. Their gazes locked as the dark Lord grinned that grin raising his arm to give him a thumbs up.

"Hey we should do this more often."

He received a nudge before he winked at Karn before placing his attention back on his sleeping beauty. Pulling himself free he picked her form up as he headed towards the staircase leading to their bed. Discarding her boots and the rest of his armour before clambering into bed.

Karn watched with a grin as they settled down for the night before turning to head for the door and with a silent click of the door it was as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed this special edition fanfic. I want to apologies for any spelling errors etc I just wanted to get this posted so people could read it as I did say i would right a special one for Christmas.<p> 


End file.
